


Sunny Days

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Sports Night
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: ithurtsmybrain, Cookies, Destroying Childhood Memories, Fluff (literally), Fluff and Crack, Going to Hell, M/M, Need Brain Bleach, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is  very naughty for Muppets, only a little for Humans.</p>
<p>"You know" Cookie Monster said to Dan, "there is a way to speed things along."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Make Casey jealous. Show him he's not the only one who can go Muppet." He laughed, and suddenly Dan found himself with a face full of fluff. <i>Pttooey!</i> Dan spit it out.</p>
<p>"You kissed me! Yuck!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caro (thestarsexist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/gifts).



> Thanks to [trinaest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/trinaest) for the beta, [goss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss) for help with Muppet characterization, and [Amy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy) for always being my Muppet enabler. I'm sure I'd go to hell for this, if I believed in it. But my intentions are good.

Casey's phone rang, interrupting the game of wastebasket one-on-one that had taken the place of their writing so far that afternoon. Dan could already tell this wasn't going to be one of their more productive days, but he was sure they could knock out a watchable show anyway.

"So who was that?," Dan asked when Casey hung up, noting the way he was blushing. "A new love interest?" He'd really been putting himself out there lately. Ever since it had become clear that he and Dana were never really going to get it together, Casey said he was "exploring new options", which Dan thought was a shame, because _he_ was the only option Casey ought to need. Not that he was going to tell Casey that. Abby kept pushing Dan to be open, but there were some risks he wasn't yet willing to take.

Dan knew that Casey had experimented a little in college, but one or two drunken make-out sessions with a guy wasn't the same as a relationship with his male partner and closest friend. And Dan didn't want fumbling. He wanted something that would last. Wanted Casey to love him as much as he loved Casey.

"No, not exactly. It was just this guy I know."

"Thank you, Casey. That narrows it down considerably." Dan didn't get why Casey was being so cryptic. "Well, what did this mystery person want?"

"To take me to lunch. And, he and Dana are trying to arrange some cross-promotion for both of our shows."

"He's on TV? What show?" Probably some egotistical, not-so-talented ex-jock turned actor. Dan mentally flipped through the ABC line-up. He hated these things, most especially because it was almost always Casey who was invited to them.

"Sesame Street."

Dan laughed. "You're going out with a _Muppet?_ Which one?"

"Guy."

"You're going out with a Guy. 'Guy' what?" Dan wasn't sure which was weirder: the idea of Casey with another man, or with a Muppet. Come to think of it, did Muppets even have gender?

"Guy Smiley."

"Guy _Smiley ?_ Sounds like a Wal-Mart greeter. I can certainly see why you never mentioned him. What does he do?"

"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you. He's a game show host. Or, well, he used to be. Now he mostly works behind the scenes."

There wasn't time to rag on Casey more, because Natalie came in to drag them both to the story meeting. But the teasing was not yet done, Dan vowed.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Sesame Street gang was on the Sports Night set, preparing for an upcoming segment, and Dan wanted them gone. At least he wanted one of them gone. Dan _hated_ Guy. Hated his big fat foam head, his empty smile, and his perfectly modulated voice. He especially hated the way it sounded, laughing at one of Casey's awful jokes, and the way it had looked when Dan caught him leaning in to kiss Casey. Casey could do so much better, if only he'd look closer to home.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Guy goes through them like I go through chocolate chips. It won't last." Dan looked down to see a furry blue arm pulling him into a nearby closet.

"Thanks, Cookie Monster. I hope you're right."

"You know, there is a way to speed things along."

"Oh?"

"Make Casey jealous. Show him he's not the only one who can go Muppet." He laughed, and suddenly Dan found himself with a face full of fluff. _Pttooey!_ Dan spit it out.

"You kissed me! Yuck!"

"Oh come on, I could tell you liked it, at least a little."

"OK, it wasn't _that_ bad." Dan had to admit. "But you know it can't really go anywhere. Nothing against you, you're a terrific - monster, but I could never love you the way…"

"That's okay. I've got a boyfriend anyway."

"And he doesn't mind sharing you?"

"He's kind of a grouch, but we have an arrangement. I don't get jealous about the garbage he brings home, and he doesn't comment when I occasionally look elsewhere for a treat."

* * *

"This is Cookie Monster, alongside Dan Rydell, and you're watching Sesame Night on CTW." The Muppet introduced The Count's segment on scoreboards. Dan tried not to be jealous. Even here he was second fiddle.

"Cut!" Dana yelled. "Cookie Monster, would you _please_ stop eating the microphones?" Finally, the filming ended. Not being needed, Casey had waved his goodbyes and went off with Guy.

The plan worked all too well. Dan and Cookie Monster were constant companions, running into the gang at Anthony's (Cookie Monster _always_ got half price drinks). Dan found he really liked being with the creature. It wasn't like being with Casey (he thought), but the first time he felt that soft, shaggy hand wrap around his erection, he knew this was going to be a memorable experience. There was no reason not to have a little fun.

He raided craft services for all the sugary, floury snacks he could find. "Cookies are just a sometimes food" was only a motto for the TV screen, according to Cookie Monster. Besides, he would work off those calories, if Dan had anything to say about it.

Just as Cookie Monster had predicted, Casey's fling with Guy didn't last. Dan played the good friend as Casey told his tale of woe. "And then I catch him with his hand in his pants, and Carmen Sandiego on the TV. Says he's sorry, but she's the new love of his life. Offered me one last blow job as a consolation prize."

"I'm sorry, Case. You deserve better. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Danny. Hey, at least things are good with you and Cookie Monster, right? I have to say, I never expected that, but I can tell he really likes you. That's good." Dan could almost swear he didn't mean that. Casey was definitely jealous. Maybe a little reassurance would do the trick.

"It's not like that. We're just having fun. Cookie knows I can't really be his. Besides, I don't think the human/Muppet thing works all that well in the long run. "

"You don't?" Casey looked hopeful.

Dan reached into his desk, and pulled out an Oatmeal Raisin bar, the initials C.M drizzled on it with cream cheese frosting. "Here."

"One of his leftovers?"

"No, Cookie Monster hates healthy snacks. He's not the only guy I care about with those initials."

"You mean -"

"C is for Casey, and that's good enough for me."


End file.
